Fire-jutsu Funhouse
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: YOWIE WOWIE! Another Moe Ninja Girls/WWE crossover fanfic! This time, Kazuki and the Ninja Seeking Club visit what is perhaps the most bizarre place ever - The Firefly Funhouse! What awaits these ninjas, as they step into the front door of this creepy place? Featuring Erza Scarlet of "Fairy Tail". Rated T. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MYU-MYU!


**_(Narrated by Kazuki Araya)_**

* * *

A boy in brown hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants, was walking down the street, on a dusky day.

_I was on my way home from school and clubs, and decided to take a walk, before I return to my dorm. I was feeling bored, so I wanted to get some air._

"Another boring day…"

_I've had a worse experience. Not only I had to stay, after class, because Miss Suzu kept me for studies, the others were having a club meeting, in private._

Kazuki walked down the street, deciding to go home, until he saw a woman in red hair, with a red sweater and white jeans. She turned to him, from a distance, as he thought, "Eh? Who's this? No… She has red hair…"

_Suddenly, I saw a beautiful woman in red hair… and she's beautiful. Though, her aura is mysterious. It's something I've never seen before._

The woman walked off, as Kazuki called, "HERE! Wait a moment!"

He chased after her, as she was leaving through the alleyway. He went in the alley and called, "Miss? Where are you going?"

He went down through the alley, and suddenly he spotted a decrepit old house, on the other side of town. He gasped, as he saw the woman step inside. He whispered, "An old haunted house? She lives here? This is strange. Who is she?"

_As I chased down the street, I spotted an old house that is aged in time. I decided to check it out. Still… it's very weird. Who would live in such a rat's nest?_

His knees were shivering, as he said, "Maybe she lives alone… I wonder what…"

He walked into the entrance, as he approached the front door. He whispered, "I wonder if I can knock. Whoever she is, she must be… Nah. It's best to not ask. Well, time to see something new."

He looked around, and saw that the coast is clear. No one is around to spot him, since he's usually caught by any girl. He said, "Good. No one's around. But, it's strange. I never noticed this building, on the other side of Mizaki City. Just what is going on here?"

_I grit my teeth, took a step forward, and opened the door. From there, I suddenly stepped inside, and then…_

Kazuki suddenly was transported into a huge front room, with light blue wall, a white door, and a couple of picture frames. He was inside a clean living room.

"Wha?" He gasped, "What the hell? How did I get here?"

He went to the door, but the door blew shut. It showed a sign, made of cardboard, etched in crayon. The sign said "_Abandon all hope ye who exit here_". He whispered, reading the sign, "Whoa, what is this? I don't recall this sign. What kind of message is that?"

_I usually see signs that say "NO boys allowed" or "Keep out" or "Do not disturb", but… "Abandon all hope"? It's like no one was able to exit here. Come to think of it, why does a cute woman live here, with something done by a 6-year old?_

He looked around and whispered, "This feels strange… What is this place?"

The door suddenly opened, as Kazuki dove into the table. He hid under the table, as the woman reappeared, walking into the living room. She smiled, as she adjusted her sweater vest. He thought, "That's the woman from before…"

But as he was hiding, a furry gray rabbit in a scarf called out, "Whoa, dude! Who are you?"

Kazuki gasped, "Huh?"

_I turned to my left and heard a voice. It was… Hold on… A RABBIT?!_

The rabbit puppet said, "Dude, who are you? We never had visitors here in the Funhouse."

Kazuki asked, "Funhouse?"

_That's not Fuu! I know that. She's a huge jerk, defending Myu. But this rabbit? Wait, that's not a rabbit._

He stepped out of his hiding place and was stunned. He said, "I'm glad _she's _gone… but…"

But he spoke too soon. Kazuki turned around, and saw Erza, in front of him. He gasped, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Crap! I'm found out! What is she?_

The woman glared at him, but then smiled happily, "YOWIE WOWIE! What are _you _doing here? We never had visitors in the Firefly Funhouse, before!"

"Firefly Funhouse?"

"You know…" the woman explained, "It's rude to barge in, without knocking. But I'm open to everybody."

The rabbit spoke, "Hey, Erza! This creep just came in, and I was like, who is he?"

Erza said, "You should've said something, Rambling Rabbit. But that's okay. I forgive you."

_Rambling Rabbit? Erza? Who are these freaks? Before I knew it, this woman who somehow glares at me with ice cold eyes suddenly has a huge grin on her face. And she says that this is the Firefly Funhouse?_

"What's your name, boy?" Erza said.

"Ka-, Kazuki Araya, ma'am." he said.

"Well, glad to make your acquaintance, Araya-san. My name's Erza Scarlet, and this… is the _Firefly Funhouse!_"

Kids cheer in the background, and suddenly music played.

_Huh? What was that?_

The song began, "_We're really glad that you're our friend.  
And this is a friendship that'll never ever end._"

The title card appeared, and it cuts back to Erza and Kazuki, with the kids applauding in the background. She smiled and said, "You know, we never had visitors here in the funhouse. Well, except for the little kids… They _always _come here."

"Little kids?"

"I got the little kids of nature… in my hands. But hey! We have had lots of laughs and lots of fun!"

"Eh? You're…"

_Hold on… This is a funhouse for kids? Okay… This is creepy. Outside, it was a dilapidated home, but inside, it feels like some sort of Sunday Kids' Program. This woman is creepy._

He asked, "So, do you live here, by yourself?"

"Actually," she responded, "It belongs to a friend of mine… A friend that I loved, so much."

Rambling Rabbit jeered, "If you love him so much, marry him!"

Erza giggled, "Oh, Rambling Rabbit, I would if I could…"

"Who?" Kazuki asked her.

Erza said, "He owns the Firefly Funhouse… His name's… Bray Wyatt."

"Bray?"

"Yes. You see, he and I were from different worlds, yet we share the _same _beliefs in the world. We used to be evil and mean… but I discarded my old life, and traded it away, to start again."

"No kidding. What were you, back then?"

Erza explained, as the scene was shifting to dark and light ambience, "Oh, there was a _little _darkness inside me. And I learned to control my darkness, to remain calm and positive, to become my own self. And so, I denounced my old sinister self… and created this place, so I can be with the kids… with all of you! Because we can have so much fun, I built this place, so the fun _never _stops."

_She's absolutely bonkers. And why do I get the feeling that there's something behind me? Something so scary? It felt like…_

A figure in a demonic clown mask and a black jacket appeared behind Kazuki, and then vanished in a split-second. Kazuki shivered, "Whoa… What was that feeling, just now?"

Erza said, "Oh, that. That's usually someone who senses anything bad, and-."

She paused, and saw a vulture puppet pecking at Rambling Rabbit. The rabbit swatted the vulture away, as Erza cried, "HEY, HEY! STOP IT! What are you doing?"

Rambling Rabbit roared, "Darn it, Mercy! I wish that you'd stop eating me! I'm NOT FOOD! FOR THE LAST TIME! I can't believe you, Mercy!"

Mercy the Buzzard said, "And I kept telling you, it's the _Law of the Jungle_, you stupid bunny."

_Wha? A buzzard? But it's just a puppet! And wait… Puppets eat each other?_

Erza giggled, "Oh, Mercy."

**_Wah-Wah! _**Trombone sounds played.

_Okay, this is too creepy. Lemme out of here._

Erza glared at the puppets, "You two behave. We have company here, and I don't want you to do _anything _to make me angry… Bray angry… or…" she hissed in a demonic grin, "…The Fiend angry…"

The puppets stepped back and stopped. Erza nodded, "That's what I thought."

He asked, "Hold on. What is _The Fiend_?"

Erza said, "Oh, it's not important. Anyways, you have friends?"

He explained, "Uh, yeah… I have classmates that reside in the Ninja Seeking Club."

"Ninja Seeking Club? I'd like to meet them. Hey, maybe tomorrow, you can invite your friends over to the Firefly Funhouse! I'll let you meet Bray, and ALL my friends!"

"Uh, okay…" he shivered, "Uh… I guess it's a date, then…"

"Great! 6pm?"

"Sure."

"Oh, thank you~!"

He was about to leave, as Erza concluded, "And remember, Kazuki… You know where to find me. I'll light the way… and all you have to do is… … …" she whispered in an emotionless stare, "Let me in."

Kazuki left the funhouse, a bit shaken and scared. After that, the funhouse vanished, as he didn't look back.

_The Firefly Funhouse… Weird, huh? I wonder what the others will think of the funhouse? Even so, would they be surprised about this place?_

* * *

_The next day, at the club room, I told everyone what I had experienced, last night._

"WHAT?" Akari cried, "FIREFLY FUNHOUSE?!"

Enju said, "Kazuki, you haven't hit yourself on the head, last night."

He was talking to different girls, in summer uniforms, white short-sleeved shirts and dark gray skirts.

Kazuki stated, "I'm positive! I was walking home, and suddenly I saw a strange woman with red hair, and a curvy body, despite that her outfit was bulky, and-."

Enju glared at him, "Curvy? You're saying she's that beautiful?"

Tengge smiled, "Oh, dear. It seems we have some competition."

He pleaded, "NO! It's nothing like that! This girl… I think she's a freak…"

Myu asked, "Huh? What do you mean, Senpai?"

He explained everything to them, as he narrated, _Well, I told them all about my experiences, including a talking rabbit puppet._

Fuu, a pink rabbit, popped out of Myu's hair and roared, "WHAT?! A RABBIT LIKE ME?!"

"Relax. It was just a puppet!" He barked at Fuu. "In any case, it wasn't the only puppet. There was also a buzzard… or somewhat of a velociraptor."

Yamabuki grinned, "A puppet that is a bird of prey? Sweet!"

Fuu shuddered, as she was scared, "NO! Bad enough we had Mashiro, but still… Why would it try to devour that rabbit?"

He barked, "Listen to me, rabbit! It was a damn puppet! It's not real!"

Lily asked, "What did the puppet look like?"

He said, "Huh… Grey fur, a scarf, and a weird-looking face… and that buzzard, looks realistic. But it was just a head. I couldn't tell what the body was."

Nanao shivered, "I knew it… He's lost it."

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Lost of mind."

Enju sparked up and said, "Maybe we should give you shock therapy! You're starting to crack up!"

Lily cried, "ENJU! NO!"

Kazuki pleaded, "Wait a minute! It's not even the end of the fanfic!"

Enju smiled, "I'm kidding! I believe you. Only it's weird that a house that is on its last legs suddenly had a well-furnished home…"

He said, "Oh, it gets worse… There was also a sign that said "Abandon all hope"."

They were stunned, as Myu said, "What else? Were there any ghosts?"

He said, "Now that you mention it… She said something about… _The Fiend._ And that she also controls the darkness around her… When I first saw her, she was shy and timid, and suddenly when we locked eyes, she had a cold evil glare… and all of a sudden, she surprised me, cheering like this…" He screamed, "YOWIE-WOWIE!"

Ricka was stunned, "Fiend? Darkness?"

Yamabuki and Nanao were concerned, "Yowie-wowie?!"

Lily sighed, "Enju, zap him and make him go back to reality."

Akari cried, "Wait, not yet! Kazuki, we believe you, except… how can we know if you did visit that house?"

He said, "Well, I can invite all of you, after school. Her place is beautiful, on the inside, that is. She offered to bring my friends in. And I had no one to tend to."

Enju said, "Well, yes, but… We all have important stuff to do… And we can even invite Kokonohi-san to join us, but…"

Tengge smiled, "Well, I'm not doing anything. I'll go with you."

Myu cried, "Hau?! ME, TOO!"

Fuu yelled, "Myu-Myu! NO!"

Akari laughed, "Well, it's unanimous! We'll follow Kazuki to this _Firefly Funhouse_, and see if the words are true."

Enju sighed, "There's no stopping you, is there… Fine…"

Ricka shivered, "No fiend… Please no fiend… I'll go."

Nanao sighed, "Sorry, but I have a lot to do-."

Yamabuki laughed, "Nonsense, fam! You need the furries into you! This rabbit puppet must be cute, if you can figure it out! And what of the other puppets? Will there be more?"

Nanao sobbed, "NO! I'll go! Just shut up!" She griped, "And to think, I had plans for today…"

Kazuki said, "Playing F2P games and reading manga is no plan…"

Nanao blushed, "Stay out of my life!"

Enju barked, "Everyone, stop! We're all going… as a club! NO OBJECTIONS!"

Akari whined, "I'm leader here, Enju! Anyways… We're _all _going! NO OBJECTIONS! NO EXCUSES!"

Enju cried, "Do you have to say what I just said?"

"You… are _not _the leader of the Ninja Seeking Club, Enju."

"Well, yes… but…"

"Who here is the majority of the authority? I believe that this is what we need, since we may believe that this woman is a ninja, too. You think that might be it?"

Lily said, "Now, hold on a minute! There's no way it's true. She's not the enemy… if she has weird looking puppets, a boring attire, well-cleaned home, and a laugh track. No ninja would _ever _create a show like that."

Tengge asked, "A show?"

Lily said, "Indeed. Why, I believe that she's no ninja, but a host of a Kids' Show in the mornings."

Myu said, "Oh, I know what you meant, Lily-senpai. I think I saw something like that, a month or so ago. It was cute and funny."

Kazuki asked, "Was it creepy?"

Myu said, "Oh, yeah… They had a witch puppet, a vampire puppet, and even a backdrop that features a one-eyed umbrella monster, the Kasa-Obake."

Ricka shivered in fright, "Uh-, umbrella… g-g-g-g-ghost?"

_It seems everyone in the Ninja Seeking Club is interested in going. So we decided to plan out a trip for tonight._

Akari said, "Right! We leave in one hour. Kazuki said we get there at 6."

Kazuki smiled, "Right. So, we should go now?"

Enju nodded, "Correct." And then glared at him, "But… if this is a wild goose chase, you're going to get it, you hentai…"

He gulped, as he said, "Right… I understand…"

_Oh, man… I'm screwed, either way. NO… You're used to it now. Either way, I'm happy that these girls are there for me, in my hour of need._

* * *

_No sooner than that, school ended. We all immediately meet by the corner, at around 6pm, and headed to the pathway where I found Erza. Everyone was there, except for a few others. Johnny got sick with a huge stomach cramp, Cy had an emergency maintenance routine, Hotaru had to go help out in the shrine, and even take care of Mashiro, and apparently, Nanao refused to come. She chose to go to the shrine, to visit Mashiro. So, it was just me and the seven girls._

Enju said, "Everyone's here… Though, Cy, John-san, & Kashima-san bailed, at the last minute…"

Lily said, "So did Hotaru. She had important stuff to worry about. I'd come with, but I wanted to see if Kazuki was right."

Akari grinned, "Oh, I believe him. And hopefully, we can meet this Erza Scarlet, in-person."

Myu smiled, "I wish I had my camera with me. I wanted to record my findings on this."

Ricka huffed, "Fiend not scary. He's not ghost, so I do not mind."

_That's what SHE thinks. What I forgot to tell them that there were some vibes to that place… weird dark vibes. But I think it's best they'd find out more, themselves._

He led the way and said, "Alright, follow me. I went around this way, to the alley, and then walk down to the left, and ran into a desolate house."

Yamabuki asked, "You're not leading us on a wild goose chase, are you?"

Fuu stated, "In my opinion, he is. But NO buzzards!"

Myu smirked, "Hope the puppets are cute."

_Yeah, don't hold your breath._

Ricka asked, "Will there be food?"

_Yeah, I never asked._

**XXXXX**

They arrived outside the Firefly Funhouse, which is an old house. Enju barked, "Is this your idea of a joke, Kazuki Araya?!"

Akari asked, "_That's _the funhouse?"

Ricka smiled, "No ghosts."

Myu said, "Aw…"

Tengge said, "It looks rundown."

Yamabuki barked, "WASTE OF TIME!"

Kazuki said, "NO, we haven't even stepped in, yet!" He approached the doorway, and knocked. He said, "When I came in, the door was already open… and I was scolded for not knocking."

Yamabuki smirked, "Well, that's you in a nutshell."

"SHUT UP!" Kazuki barked, "I'm not making this up!"

Enju walked up and said, "Lemme try… You and your breaking in…"

She pushed him aside and knocked on the door. She called, "Excuse me, Ms. Scarlet? Open the door and let us in!"

No one answered, as Tengge whispered, "How mysterious…"

Akari went to the door and whispered, "Huh…"

She said, "I hear a voice…"

Myu nodded, "Me, too… Lemme sense it, inside…"

They listened through the door, as they heard children laughing. Myu whispered, "She is saying… … …_Let me in_…"

Kazuki asked, "Myu? You okay?"

Myu said, "There are children inside. And they're laughing from within… And a voice called to me… and she said… … …_Erase your mind_…"

The others were shaken, as Ricka sobbed, "Noooooooooo…"

Lily snarled, "Enough of this! We're breaking in!"

Kazuki cried, "HOLD ON! How can you be so sure? Don't barge in, like it's a normal home!"

Tengge said, "I'm sorry, but I believe we cannot take your games…"

"ME?! I'm not making this up!"

Lily said, "Well, we have to go inside and find out!"

Lily whispered, as she held the door, "1… 2… 3!"

She opened the door, and nothing came out. Lily said, "Nothing… Look inside…"

They peeked inside, as it was a huge living room with decaying wood and dirt and cobwebs. Myu smiled, "Oh, boy! It looks cozy!"

He whispered, "What happened to the room? Where's the funhouse interior?"

Enju glared, "Waste of time, you lying hentai…"

Ricka smiled, "No ghosts…"

Lily sighed, "I knew you were lying."

Yamabuki boomed, "You gypped us, idiot!"

Enju said, "Are you trying to prank us, you…" she yawned, "You dirty rotten…"

Kazuki said, "Uh… Sorry, did I bore you or anything?"

Enju yawned, "No… you di-. Awwwwww… Sorry, I… What is this?"

_Strange? Why are my eyelids heavy?_

Akari moaned, "Mngh, why do I feel sleepy?"

Just at that moment, white miasma smoke appeared from within the interior of the old house. The girls were suddenly feeling tired.

_Erase your mind… _An echo called.

"Nighty-night…" Myu moaned, and she collapsed.

Each girl collapsed, and suddenly passed out. Enju moaned, "Wha-? Is it… coming from… innnn…"

She dropped to the floor, as Kazuki was passed out, losing his vision.

_Oh, man… What is with this… *YAWN* …wha-, what is going… on?_

Everything went black, after that.

"_Let me in…_"

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friend,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end._

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

Kids applaud, as Erza stepped into the funhouse interior, and smiled to the audience.

"Hello! Welcome to the Firefly Funhouse!"

The kids applaud again, as the Ninja Seeking Club was on the ground, passed out. Erza said, "And look! Look what I found! VISITORS! Now, yesterday, I met this strange fellow, named Kazuki. And he's very friendly. Though, I don't mind his lewd ways… I mean, look at his female companions! They're so adorable! Well, not as adorable as me, right?"

The kids laugh, as Erza smiled, "No, no, right. I know…"

Suddenly, a puppet with black hair, dead eyes, and an all-black dress appeared from the window, speaking in a female ghostly echo, "HEY! What's with the huge crowd of people in this place?"

Erza gasped, "Yikes! It's Abby the Witch! I think our noise and visitors woke her up!"

She turned to Abby and said, "Sorry, Abby, I was just greeting our new friends."

Abby barked, "You hopeless moron! I'm in the middle of my beautiful sleep! Do you mind keeping the noise down?"

"I'm sorry, Abby. But I wish you'd stop acting like a bully."

"Well, stop it! I don't like these people you brought in, comatose or not!"

"Oh, Abby, I wouldn't knock out my friends!" She was wearing black gloves, each saying "_Hurt_" and "_Heal_", and stated, "Besides, I don't know much about them, but I want to _wake them up_…"

Kazuki was coming to, as he moaned, "Ungh, what happened here?"

Abby boomed, "Aw, now look what you done! How can I get some peaceful sleep, with them up and about? This is a nightmare!"

_As I woke up, I was back in the Firefly Funhouse… and suddenly, I saw Erza, talking to a dummy in black… Wait a second… is that…?_

Erza smiled, "Kazuki! Look, everyone! It's Kazuki!"

The kids cheered, "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Kazuki asked, "Where am I? What's going on here?"

Erza smiled, "You came just in time, dear Kazuki! And look, you brought your friends! I didn't expect you to bring _this _many, but… YOWIE WOWIE! You got a lot of friends, like mine!"

Kazuki said, "Uh… Okay?" He protested, "I want out of here, right now! I swear… I am angry over the fact that you drugged us with-, did that puppet just talked?"

Abby the Witch said, "Shows what _you _know, you hentai!"

The kids booed, as Erza barked, "WHOA! Abby, be nice! A hentai, you say, because he looks like a hentai? Because he's like a generic male character from a create-a-wrestler? Because he looks the same, alive or dead, buried in the dirt, with the maggots and the woodlice? No, he's special! I know exactly what he is. I know the _true _Kazuki Araya…"

Akari called, "Well, he's more than that…"

She and the rest of the girls were coming to, after the miasma attack, and Enju moaned, "We heard a voice, and we heard you say Hentai… ONLY I say Hentai to this guy!"

Ricka barked, "Pervert!"

Abby barked, "Pervert you say? When has he ever-?"

Erza called, "WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, hold the phone, stop the fanfic! Abby, stop picking on our guests! And how dare you say he's a pervert! Deep down in his dark dirty soul, he is… but he's a nice guy…"

_I don't know whether I can object or be praised… or be well-disgusted._

Enju asked, "What's going on here?"

Tengge smiled, "Oh, what a cute little witch."

Lily asked, "A puppet?"

Yamabuki grinned, "WOW! This is the place?"

Kazuki said, "Yep… This is it."

Myu sobbed, "Hau… I was hoping for gritty haunted room…"

_Trust me, Myu… You haven't seen half of it._

Mercy the Buzzard appeared from Myu's head and peered onto Fuu. Fuu trembled, "Uh… Myu-Myu…"

Mercy lunged at her, but Myu stopped Mercy. She cried, "BAD! Whoever you are! Fuu-senpai's not yours to be hunted! Kazuki-senpai warned me about you!"

Mercy barked, "Stow it, pinky! That rabbit of yours looks mighty tasty… At least she's not that damn bunny, who preaches his Bohemian worldviews and ideologies! You know what I mean?"

The kids booed, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Erza giggled, "Oh, Mercy…"

**_Wah-Wah!_**

Lily asked, "What was that?"

Erza said, "Don't be mean to our guests, Mercy."

Yamabuki asked, "Was that-? Hey, yeah! A velociraptor!"

Akari said, "NO! It's a vulture!"

Mercy called, "I'm a buzzard, you dummies! Now go to sleep, you old hags."

They were shocked, as Kazuki said, "What's going on here? Was that puppet trying to devour the rabbit? I mean, Fuu's not like Rambling Rabbit."

Myu stated, "Yeah! I told Mashiro that, a while back! Fuu's not food! She's a friend!"

Fuu whimpered, "Keep me away from that buzzard!"

Erza said, "Oh, it's fine. Rambling Rabbit's been eaten before… Why, he was used as my patented…" she held a jar of red paste and said, "_Rambling Rabbit's Bohemian Breakfast Spread_."

They were shocked, as Ricka gagged in horror, "Disgusting…"

Kazuki was shaken, "Ew…"

Enju stated, "Alright, enough games! What are you planning? I don't know what you're planning, but… We want out!"

Erza grinned, as she said, "Oh, come now. You're welcome to stay, as long as you like… Just as long as you don't do anything bad. I mean, you can do anything you want… Paint a picture… play some games… have a picnic… sing a song… even other fun activities I have planned…"

They were shaken in fear, as Kazuki said, "My god… It's like you suddenly have a happy place… yet it's all creepy…"

Akari smiled, "YAY! Why don't we sing a song-?"

The others cried, "NO!"

Kazuki sighed, "Please… No singing…"

Akari sighed, "Aw…"

Erza laughed, as the others were confused. She suddenly held her hands up, and listened to her hand that says "Heal". She heard the voices, as Kazuki asked, "Uh… What is going on now?"

Enju said, "I don't know, but I'm not sticking around…"

Akari sobbed, "I was insulted by a puppet bird!"

_Just what is she up to? Her gloves say "Hurt" and "Heal". But…_

Tengge whispered, "Lily, I don't like where this is going. What is she?"

Lily whispered back, "I am not sure… Is she really a ninja, or is she just plain… _creepy_?"

Erza said, "I got it! Let's paint together!"

The others were confused, as she explained, "Oh, it's easy! We can have ourselves a paint gala, as we want to see your works of art! Why, my Bray painted this for me…"

She showed them a painting of a wooden house set on fire, with a woman inside.

_THAT'S ART?!_

They were speechless, as Yamabuki said, "I'm in! I'd love to show you Bookie's expert art skills!"

Enju said, "Suou-san… May I have a word with you?"

She gathered the others, as Enju whimpered, "I want to go home… This woman is a freak…"

Kazuki said, "What _can_ we do? Let's play along, until something happens."

Enju nodded, as Lily said, "Fine. But whatever you do, do not show your ninjutsu to her…"

Tengge said, "I have a feeling that she may know…"

Ricka said, "Doubt it. Don't trust her."

Myu replied, "What can we lose?"

Akari nodded, "Right… So, Kazuki, you got the final call."

_Boy, I'm starting to believe that this horror show has become a true competition._

He said to Erza, "Alright, I'm in. We'll play your game. Will that suffice you, for now?"

Erza nodded, "I guarantee it."

She agreed, "What do you say we paint together, right now?"

The kids cheered, as the others were concerned.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, eight easels were standing in place, as everyone was painting their pictures. As they were painting, Rambling Rabbit approached Fuu, who was sitting by Myu.

"Hey, you look cute, man." He said to her.

Fuu hissed, "Beat it, you edible rabbit."

"Huh? I'm not food, brah!" Rambling Rabbit said, as he was upset, "You were defended by your girlfriend, after you were-!"

"I'm not her rabbit lover! I'm her Familiar! Are you a familiar, too?"

"Nah, man. I'm a lowly subjected slave to this madhouse. But I chose to keep quiet."

Fuu was annoyed, "Sheesh… You're a creepy rabbit."

Myu called, "Fuu, be nice to the bunny puppet!"

Fuu said, "And they tell me that the boy is useless."

Kazuki barked, "I heard that, rabbit!"

Fuu gasped, "He said it, not me!"

Rambling Rabbit cried, "WHOA, DUDE! Not cool! I like the pink bunny! She knows that she doesn't like being food!"

Fuu thought, "Tell that to Mashiro."

The others were finishing, as Erza smiled, "Okay, everyone. How did you do? I want to see what you can create, from the heart."

_I'm not much of an artist, but I'm happy that all of us shared our artwork._

He turned the easel and said, "Here's mine, Erza… It was supposed to be… a village."

He drew a black and white portrait of a ninja village, only lightly and badly drawn. The kids booed, as Erza said, "Not bad, but not good either. Next!"

Akari's painting was drawn, as it was a portrait of a brown and white dog, in a grassy field. The kids cheered. "YAAAAAAAAAY!"

Enju showed her portrait, which is a painting of a flowery field. They cheered, as Enju smiled, "I know…"

Ricka's painting was next, as it was a fried noodle hotdog. Erza asked, "What is that?"

Ricka said, "Fried noodle hot dog."

Erza said, "Huh… What's a fried noodle hot dog?"

Ricka gasped in horror, "AH!" She slumped down in disdain, as the children laughed.

Myu was next, as she drew a portrait of Fuu. Fuu blushed, "A work of art. Too bad you got the details wrong."

Myu sobbed, "Hauuuuu…" the kids moaned, "Awwwwwwwwwww…"

Erza said, "That's alright, Fuu-sensei. She did her best, and it was brilliant. Now, who's next?"

Lily showed her portrait, a view of a huge mountain. The kids cheered, as Tengge showed hers, too. It was a painting of a flock of crows. Kazuki gasped, "Crows?"

Tengge sighed, "Sorry… I had the Yatagarasu inside my mind, for a while, now… This was all I could draw."

Erza smiled, "Perfection, like you, Tengge-san."

The kids applaud, as Tengge smiled, "You think so?"

Erza said, "10 out of 10, my dear! Crows are perfect in ambience! So to speak, right, Lily? Enju?"

They turned away, as Enju muttered, "Why would you say that about crows? Not after what the Yatagarasu did to her."

Lily shushed her, "Shh! Ixnay, Enju."

Erza said, "Yamabuki! You're last. I know you're a special sort of artist… but…"

Yamabuki smirked, "Oh, you know me, fam. I got me a beautiful painting… And it's of YOU."

Erza smiled, "YOWIE-WOWIE! You did? SHOW ME!"

She showed the picture, as it shows Erza Scarlet, posing in pink panties and a bandage bra, posing in a sultry position. Yamabuki grinned, "Ta-da~! Erza Scarlet, a luscious portrait of her body and soul."

The kids booed, as Yamabuki was shocked, "WHAT?"

_Oh, my… How did she paint paradise, viewing Erza's near-naked body? She's a talent! Why did they boo her like that?_

Enju muttered, glaring at Kazuki, "Hentai."

Akari cried, "Don't look at it! It's poison to the eyes!"

Lily barked, "Yamabuki, you made a lewd portrait?!"

Yamabuki cried, "NUH-UH! It's not lewd! I drew from my heart, and I imagined how big her boobies are. Besides, she likes a portrait of herself. What harm can it do-?"

Erza gripped her neck and hissed, with the hand that says "Hurt", "Now why would you go and draw something like that? Think of the children, Yamabuki… Do _they _want to follow suit of what you do?"

_Uh-oh… I think Yamabuki made her mad. That's one thing I DON'T want!_

Yamabuki grinned, as she looked at her breasts. She gripped onto Erza's breasts, but before her fingers touched, she was quickly teleported to in front of Enju, grabbing _her _breasts.

"HAU?!" Enju cried, "Suou-san, what do you think you're doing?"

Yamabuki cried, "AGH! I DON'T KNOW! I was gripping Erza's boobs, and-."

_Wait, what just happened?! How did she get all the way here, when focused on her boobs?_

Enju roared, "YOU! Stop looking, hentai! And YOU, LET GO OF MY BOOBS!"

Yamabuki removed her hands from the chest of Enju, and she apologized, "Sorry… My hands have a mind of their own, and I sort of baited Erza to come closer… But I don't get it…"

Tengge gasped, "Could it be…?"

Ricka whimpered, "How in the world?"

_Uh-oh… I don't like where this is going…_

Erza smiled, "Yamabuki, you have an excellent art style in your brush and paint… but your morals are just… _wrong_."

Yamabuki shivered, "I'm sorry… I didn't know you'd hate it! Please, don't punish me!"

They stepped back, as Enju said, "Reap what you've sewn, Suou-san…"

Kazuki replied, "Hey, at least _I _didn't do anything wrong."

Enju huffed, "No, but you were staring. Hentai."

Ricka added, "Hentai!"

Lily cried, "SILENCE! Don't make Erza mad, even more…"

Myu whispered, "Yamabuki-senpai… Oh, no…"

Akari shivered, "Oh, boy… Yamabuki, what have you done?"

Erza went closer to Yamabuki, as she gulped, sweating lighting from her head. She was terrified by Erza's cold stare.

_At that moment, I felt a cold feeling from inside this funhouse. Erza someone is pissed… Yamabuki made a self-portrait of Erza, in her bra and panties, and somehow it made her mad. This is Yamabuki's comeuppance, after all the pranks she's done, but… Why do I feel like this is bad? This is not good… Yamabuki, run! Run!_

Yamabuki sobbed, "Mercy…"

Erza stared at her, as she was angry.

_Dammit, Yamabuki! Just run!_

Yamabuki wept, "Sorry… Please… I'm sorry…"

Erza hissed, "What you did… was a huge NO-NO…"

A voice called, "What's going on here?"

Mercy gasped, "Oh, my! He came!"

Rambling Rabbit cheered, "Whoa, dude! Bray's here!"

Erza gasped, "EEK! Bray?!"

_Bray?_

The girls were shocked, as a man in a red sweater vest, with his hair done in a braided ponytail and a beard, appeared through the door. The kids cheered on, as Bray called "Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late. Erza, did I just hear you attack Yamabuki?"

Yamabuki asked, "Huh? How did you know my name?"

Bray said, "I have ways…" He said to Erza, "Erza, what did I tell you about being rude to our guests?"

Erza complained, "But… It's not my fault! She made a lewd portrait, which shows me, in my birthday suit, in my panties, in my bandaged bra!"

The kids booed, as Bray smiled, "Oh, Erza…"

**_Wah-wah!_**

Lily cried, "This again? What is that?"

_This Bray Wyatt as he is called was about to do something bad to her, but…_

Bray said to Erza, "There's no need to be shamed over this. This girl is unique in her own way. This Yamabuki woman, she's very bright, but not in the head. And yes, she has this sort of artistic style of lust, which makes her a pervert…"

Yamabuki roared, "HEY!"

Bray continued, "…but she's different. We're all different. And that what's makes us special."

Kazuki asked, "Uh… Curious… You're not going to punish Yamabuki?"

Bray took the painting and threw it into the ground, and it eviscerated into nothing but ashes. Yamabuki shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She dropped to her knees and bawled in sadness. Kazuki sighed, "I know how you feel, Yamabuki…"

Yamabuki sobbed, "I had it all drawn, for my enjoyment! And it was for Bray, too!"

Bray said, "Erza's special, even without it. But that's not a painting… _That's _a painting!"

He pointed at the burned-down building and said, "See? A work of art!"

Enju was muttering, "Oh, boy… It's like he's a bigger hentai in being a psychopath!"

Ricka said, "He's a freak."

Bray laughed, "Oh, huh-huh-huh… Come now… That's not me." He explained, "That's the _old _me. I used to be evil and brooding, claiming that you people are sheep to me. But not anymore."

Myu asked, "One question… Are you and Erza dating, Mr. Wyatt?"

_A hush fell into the room, as every one of us were puzzled by Myu's question. I shudder to think what becomes of all of us, if we'd made them angry. Erza almost got to Yamabuki._

Bray smiled, "Oh, that's a secret."

He shushed them, as Erza smiled, "Oh, yes… It's a _secret_…" she laughed, as they laughed together.

The others were confused, as Ricka asked, "What was the point of the question?"

Lily said, "No idea…"

Tengge smiled, "Sounds about right."

Enju shivered, "I can't stand this… This day has become bizarre and freaky."

Kazuki said, "Yeah, I want out, but… This seems tame on some levels."

Akari complained, "TAME?! FOR GOD'S SAKES, HE DESTROYED YAMABUKI'S PAINTING!"

Ricka smiled, "Nothing scary."

Myu nodded, "She's right. The only thing that was creepy was the puppets and the ambiance in this room."

Yamabuki wept, "Nanao's going to hate me, when I tell her that I painted a lewd Erza Scarlet… and she'll hate me, without conclusive proof."

_I'm afraid that is NOT the issue here._

Kazuki asked them, "Wait… You're… I'm confused. You're dating, but it's a secret?"

Bray stared at Rambling Rabbit, as he asked, "Hey, Rambling Rabbit! What are you doing?"

Rambling Rabbit said, "Oh, it's fine, Bray! I'm just staring at that talking pink bunny! I think I'm in love of something!"

Fuu snorted, "Eat me, you clothed hopper."

Bray smiled, "Oh, I see… You have a thing for the pink rabbit? Well… Did you say anything about me? I mean, some really important stuff?"

Fuu said, "No… He-h-he-he-he… He was only flirting with me…"

Bray smirked, "Really? Did he tell you _anything else_?"

Myu pleaded, "Please, sir… Don't hurt her. She was-."

Bray said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt your bunny companion."

He grasped onto Rambling Rabbit and threw him to the floor. Rambling Rabbit cried, "No, dude! COME ON! NOT AGAIN!"

Bray held up a huge mallet and giggled evilly. He swung down, as the others looked away in shock, except for Myu. She enjoyed it, since it was violent and bloody.

**SMASH!  
**"OOOH!"

Kazuki was speechless, as Akari whispered, "He killed him…"

Fuu approached his body, and whispered, "Oh, my… Rambling Rabbit, are you okay?"

_OH, NO! LOOK OUT, RABBIT!_

Bray laughed, as he lifted the mallet high. He swung down, as Myu shrieked, "**FUU-SENPAI!**"

**WHAM!  
**Fuu dodged out of the way, and ran back into Myu's shirt. Myu trembled, "Whoa… You almost killed Fuu-senpai!"

Bray said, "Sorry. I thought she was like Rambling Rabbit."

He cackled, as Erza smiled, "Aw, poor Rambling Rabbit."

Enju roared, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING, RIGHT NOW! This whole place is bonkers, if you ask me!"

Lily agreed, shouting, "We're going home, now!"

Bray smiled, "Oh, come now, you guys! Stay a little! I mean, we're all friends at the Firefly Funhouse!"

Kazuki gasped in horror, and complained, "Friends? FRIENDS?! Who the hell says that we're friends? We come here, see how nice you are, and suddenly… this place is turned into something out of _Yo Nimo Kimyo na Monogatari_!"

**_NOTE: _**_"Yo Nimo Kimyo na Monogatari" or "Tales of the Unusual" is Japan's version of "The Twilight Zone"._

He continued, "You treat us like guests, and what happens? You destroyed Yamabuki's painting, you killed a rabbit who was flirting with our Rabbit, and now… Now…"

He paused and asked, "What happens now? I'm confused."

Akari sobbed, "Don't make them angry… They won't like it."

Bray said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He asked, "What about the girl there, the one in silver hair? She's quiet… and seems to enjoy my company."

Ricka nodded, "Hm. Okay with it. Not haunted, at first. No ghosts."

Bray said, "Ah, you hate ghosts, do you?"

Ricka said, "Yes. But you not ghost. I'm happy for it."

Erza smiled, "Well, she's braving this storm."

As they were talking, Mercy the Buzzard dragged away Rambling Rabbit's corpse, as Bray said, "You know, you have nothing to worry about. NO ghosts." But he winked and said, "But I have someone special… He's considered a protector to my own special place. I call him _The Fiend_."

Ricka gulped, "The Fiend?"

Bray explained, "Oh, he's my special friend that helps me. The truth is… people _say_ and _do_ horrible things. Sometimes I find I hard to find my confidence. Sometimes I find it hard to be brave… especially since I'm all alone. But when I summon him…" he hissed in a quiet tone, "I can be… anything… I want to be…"

The girls were trembling, as Kazuki whispered, "My god… Are you-?"

Tengge shivered, "Uh, Kazuki, we have to leave now…"

Myu smiled, "NO, please show me! I want to see The Fiend!"

Ricka cried, "NOOOOOO!"

She pushed Myu away, but suddenly, Kazuki and Ricka stumbled down onto the floor, and Kazuki fell face-first into her breasts. But then, in a flash second, Kazuki was near the right of Ricka, on the floor.

_What the-? I was going to land on Ricka's breasts, but… How did I get here?_

They gasped, as he cried, "WHAT? I missed? We stumbled down, and I almost landed on-."

Enju glared at him, "You…"

She sparked up and roared, "You were going to land on Machiyuki-san's chest, YOU HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

She shot lightning at him, but in a split-second, the lightning missed, avoiding any harm to anybody.

_At that moment, I was prepared for my punishment, after blurting it out… but… She missed?_

Enju yelled, "HOLD STILL, YOU DIRTY HENTAI!"

She fired her lightning again, but she kept missing. Was this the Funhouse's doing?

Akari gasped, "Did you see that?"

Lily cried, "She shot lightning at Kazuki, and…"

Yamabuki whimpered, "She… She missed…"

Enju cried, "I wasn't intending to miss! I was intended to-!"

Bray glared at Enju, "Dear sweet Enju… No violence, please… And you, Kazuki, you watch where you're going, next time. You don't want anything awkward to happen, right?"

_Was he keeping us PG, like that? This guy's from outer space, or something?_

Ricka shivered in fear, "Forgiven to you… but I'm confused… Eerily confused…"

He said, "So am I… I almost landed onto your chest, but some magical force prevented that."

Enju wept, "And I was about to punish you, but… I missed… WHY DID I MISS?"

The others stared at Bray & Erza, as Bray laughed. Ricka wept, "Hate funhouses… HATE FUNHOUSES!"

She was terrified, as Myu shivered, "Was it _your_ doing?"

Bray smiled, "That wasn't my doing…" Erza agreed, as Erza said, "It's The Fiend's doing…"

_The Fiend… Was this HIS doing? We were in shock and awe, as we were all frightened by this creepy atmosphere… What are they planning?_

Lily whispered, "Enju… I didn't think you missed… Someone made you shoot off-course."

Tengge added, "And didn't we promise NOT to use our powers in front of them?"

Enju gasped, "Oops!" She cried, "But he-! AGH! This is a nightmare!"

Akari wailed, "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Enju sparked up again and roared, "AGH! SCREW IT!" She aimed at Kazuki, "FORGIVE ME!"

She fired at him again, only this time, she shocked Yamabuki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yamabuki was electrocuted, and suddenly dropped to one knee.

Akari gasped, "YAMABUKI!"

Enju snarled, "OKAY, THAT DOES IT!" They prepared to fight them, as Enju called, "You either let us out of here, or else we'll torch this place to nothing, with our, uh, magical powers!"

Erza smirked, "Please. Bray & I already know you're ninjas!"

_Wha? THEY KNEW?! AND THEY DIDN'T TELL US?!_

Akari shivered, as Enju was trembling. Lily & Tengge were feeling uneasy, while Ricka was completely terrified. Kazuki whispered, as everyone was stricken in fear, "Who… … … Who are you?"

Myu called, "I know what. SHOW US! SHOW US THE FIEND!"

Yamabuki moaned, kneeling up, "Myu-Myu's right… Sh-sh-sh-show us… The Fiend…"

Akari growled, "Show us!"

Enju roared, "SHOW US!"

Lily called, "Show us!"

Tengge smirked, "Show us."

Ricka trembled, "Sh-sh-sh-sh-show us…"

Kazuki called, "It's unanimous! SHOW US… **THE FIEND!**"

The room went a little darker, as Bray lost his smile. He said, "You want what you get… Be careful… what you wish for." The scene turns distorted, as Erza said, "You are… what you are feared… Fear is power…"

Bray concluded, "Follow the leader…"

The scene went black, as ghostly voices were made.

_As I was viewing only darkness… Nothing but darkness, and Enju didn't even struck me… I saw visions of maggots, worms, and blood… and even saw Bray… in an exercise speedo!_

(Bray): Do the Muscleman Dance!

The scene went black, as various musical genres played "_The Muscle Man Dance_", and with it, it ended with an echoing phrase, something they would expect to hear.

_Erase your mind…_

The words "_Erase your mind_" echoed the funhouse, and kids were singing "_Follow the Leader_". All the Ninja Seeking Club would do is watch on in fright.

The Fiend appeared, only in both male and female forms. They each had a demonic clown mask on, with leather jackets and black pants.

Lily cried, "Is that…"

Enju was speechless, as the others were frightened.

_Oh, god no… Is that… The Fiend?_

The Fiend, formerly Bray Wyatt, called to them, "LET ME IN!"

The Female Fiend added, "YOWIE-WOWIE!"

Akari shrieked, "**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Kazuki grabbed Akari and shouted, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

They ran to the door, and Akari tried to open it. She cried, "HELP! HELP! **GET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!**"

Kazuki yelled, "HELP, HELP!"

Enju shouted, "CAN'T YOU HEAR US?"

They were frantically trying to get out, as demonic laughing was made.

Ricka bawled, "NO FIEND! NO FIEND! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily shouted, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The Fiends stared down at them, as Yamabuki cried, "WAIT! We can stop them. They know we're ninjas, right?" They nodded as Yamabuki said, "We can fight them off!"

Kazuki cried, "Are you an idiot, Yamabuki? We can't fight them off!"

Yamabuki held up a sketchbook and said, "It never stopped me! I came prepared for this! ARISE!"

She unleashed a katana, as Kazuki sighed, "And how did you hide that inside you?"

Lily barked, "FORGET ASKING HER!"

Enju shouted, "We have no choice! FIGHT THESE FIENDS!"

They all prepared, except for Ricka, who's still completely frightened. Myu called, "Ricka-senpai, you have to fight!"

Ricka shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T WANNA! **DON'T WANNA!**"

Enju sparked up and fired lightning, "LIGHTNING!"

She fired, but suddenly…  
**ZAP!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABABABABABABA!" Kazuki gets struck by lightning, this time.

Enju shrieked, "NO! I WASN'T AIMING FOR _HIM_!"

Lily roared, holding up her spear, "GET OUT THE WAY!"

She lunged at the Fiends, but she missed. Kazuki held up his sword and charged at Bray, and cried out, "YOU MANIACS!"

But in a split-second, he swiped down onto Lily, who blocked it with her spear. She cried, "HEY! WATCH IT!"

He moaned, "Sorry… I wasn't aiming for you!"

Yamabuki cried, "Is there no end to this?"

Tengge sobbed, "Our jutsu is useless against them!"

The Fiends cackled, as Kazuki was shaken. He whispered, "Those two… What are they? They're the darkness inside them!"

Enju cried, "We have to leave! We can't fight them! They're too strong!"

"HOW? Your lightning zapped me, and not them!"

"Well… Well, uh, just think of it as penance for almost landing on Machiyuki-san's breasts, you hentai!"

Akari shouted, "ARGUE LATER!" She fired flame from her hands, but it was put out, immediately.

"NUTS! Even my Koketsu ability is useless!" She bawled.

Ricka shivered, "NO GOOD… TRAPPED IN HERE! GOING TO DIE!"

Akari shouted, "WAIT! I have an idea!" She inhaled and began to sing.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! LAAA-LAAA-LAAA-LAAAA~!" She started to sing loud, booming, and also… horrible!

The Fiends covered their ears, likewise the rest of the Ninja Seeking Club, as Akari used her Ace Move – the Song Cannon!

_AAAAAAAAGH! It's bad, but I think it's working! DO IT, AKARI! STOP THOSE FIENDS!_

She kept singing, as everyone was getting weakened from her atrocious singing voice. Bray & Erza were covering their ears, as the entire room around everyone was beginning to distort and flicker, among the chaos that Akari caused.

"AKARI!" Enju cried, "STOP SINGING!"

Akari kept singing, as Yamabuki cried, "AAAAAGH! MY EARS! NO WONDER WE WENT AGAINST SINGING!"

Kazuki yelled, "NO, WE DIDN'T!"

_I should've guessed what happens if Akari sang out! But still… this world's gotten into chaos! What could happen now?_

The world had become distorted, as Akari stopped singing. She cried, "What's going on?"

They all were surrounded by the huge room, being distorted, with flashing lights, smoke, and demonic whispers. The Fiends called to the Ninjas, "LET US IN!"

They suddenly vanished, as the smoke consumed the entire room. Fuu cried, "NO! What have you done?"

Myu coughed, "Akari-senpai… My eyes… They're…"

Lily moaned, "I… can't… move…"

They suddenly collapsed to the floor, one-by-one, as Kazuki moaned, "I think… we chased them… off… But… my head…"

Yamabuki went out like a light, as she slurred, "Mmngh… goodnight, Mommy…"

They all were unconscious, as Kazuki was the last one to fall to the floor. He groaned, "Curse… you…"

_As I was losing consciousness, all around me was all blackness and chaos… What did Akari do? Did… Did she ripped the fabric of time and space? Before I would try and be able to respond to it, I lost consciousness, completely._

* * *

_Everything was black… pitch black… but as my eyes started to widen open, I saw an angel in green hair and a beautiful body… It was… wait…_

"Kazuki? Guys?" A female voice called, "What happened to you guys?"

Nanao arrived, as everyone was on the ground, back to where they were, outside of the Funhouse. Kazuki moaned, as everyone started to come to.

"Nanao?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Nanao said, "Well, I got tired, after I visited Mashiro… and I decided… I'm curious to know what the Firefly Funhouse was like! But I'm torn over between my curiosity and my love for Mashiro…"

Enju groaned, "Ungh… It's best you do not know…"

Ricka was too petrified to respond, as Lily said, "We're glad you never came with us."

Nanao asked, "Eh? What happened?"

Yamabuki sobbed, "OH, NANAO! It was horrible! I drew a hot portrait of the owner of the building and-."

Suddenly, the painting that Bray destroyed appeared from her arms. Yamabuki squealed, "YOWIE-WOWIE! IT'S STILL INTACT!"

Nanao asked, "Eh? What is that?"

Yamabuki giggled, showing the portrait, "SEE? Beautiful! This is Erza, the owner of the Firefly Funhouse! She is a busty treasure of-."

"GARBAGE!" Nanao boomed, "Hated it." She smirked, "But I like the designs."

Yamabuki was crushed, as she sobbed, "Knew it. We have different tastes…"

She smirked, as she said to Kazuki, "Oh, Kaz-."

**ZAP!  
**Enju destroyed the painting with her lightning, as she glared at her, "Bray Wyatt's right. You _are _a pervert, Suou-san. Even bigger pervert than Kazuki!"

He barked, "HEY!"

Lily nodded, "I agree… though, you're no different to her, Kazuki."

Tengge smiled, "Oh, well. Never happy, anywhere."

He protested, "HOW, AFTER WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, AM I EVER HAPPY, AFTER TONIGHT'S FREAK SHOW?"

Yamabuki bawled, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nanao asked, "Uh… Was it something I missed?"

Akari said, "I'll explain on the way. Myu, would you take Ricka back to the dorms? Nanao and I will walk and talk, back home."

Akari went to talk with Nanao, as Myu said, carrying Ricka, "That reminds me… It's almost 8. Curfew's around the corner. I'm going to take Ricka-senpai to her dorm."

Enju smiled, "Right. Good night, Myu."

Myu smiled, "Thanks for the fun time, senpais."

Fuu said, "And by the way, you jerk. The next time you invite us to your fables, DON'T!"

Myu & Fuu departed, as the rest of the girls glared at him. Lily hissed, "NEVER! Never invite us to your horror show again, jerk!"

Tengge sobbed, "You had me worried! My heart was racing!"

He complained, "But I didn't-! I thought-!"

Enju sighed, "I know it's not your fault, but… You started it!" She barked, "DON'T EVER TAKE US TO THAT DAMNED PLACE AGAIN, YOU ROTTEN HENTAI!"

She shot lightning and managed to miss every shot. She meant to miss, as she was furious. She sobbed, "I wanna go home! NOW!"

"You missed me."

"I _KNOW _I MISSED!"

Enju was shaken, as Lily held her. She said, "I'll take Enju home. She needed bedrest, after that creepy experience."

Kazuki said, "Guys, I'm sorry. I had no idea-."

Lily shouted, "SAVE IT! We're already shaken up from that nightmare, as it is! Do us a favor and think, before you decide to invite us to these ghost stories!"

Tengge smiled, "Now, Lily, I know he's to blame, but it's not his fault. Makes you wish that he never found the building, in the first place."

_I sort of wished that I did. What a nightmarish experience that I suffered. Enju won't speak to me, Myu is excited, Ricka's too terrified, and the others seem okay with it._

Yamabuki was still bawling, as he sighed, "Idiot."

_Well, almost everyone._

He extended to her and said, "Come on. I'll take you home."

Yamabuki sniffled, "Why? My best day turned worst…"

"You've had better days."

"I know… but… I cannot believe that someone actually hates my work. Erza Scarlet hated that painting."

"Well, it's your own fault, creating such a trashy and lewd portrait."

Tengge nodded, "Yeah. It's too bad you didn't use it to wake her up, with your Puppet Jutsu."

Yamabuki said, "I know… but… I kinda wish I had my sketchpad with me to create Erza… in the nude."

Tengge giggled, "Oh, Yamabuki…"

**_Wah-wah!_**

Kazuki was confused, as he heard the trombone.

_Okay, what is with this damn weeping trombone sound?_

Lily called, "Are you guys coming, or not?"

Kazuki called back, "Yeah, we're coming!"

They left the Funhouse entrance, as they had the most awful experience that they ever had. They agreed to keep it to themselves, and never mention it to the rest of their friends, ever.

* * *

Of course, the next day, Kazuki invited Kikuko, a small woman in a white uniform, wearing an eyepatch and have long gray hair, to come to the funhouse with him.

"Oi, come now, lad!" Kikuko pleaded, "Enju never told me about this Firefly Funhouse!"

He smiled, "Oh, now-now, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

_I had a fun idea… The hag may be a bit old, but I bet I can scare her silly, for all the times she's tortured me, back then. This is so exciting._

They arrived at the funhouse, only…

"So? Where is it?"

Kazuki turned to the funhouse. But… It's gone! The house that stood there had disappeared.

"But… It was there!"

_It's gone! What happened to the Firefly Funhouse? It's disappeared! What the hell!_

Kikuko viewed the area and said, "Hmm… I see… This is where the old building stood, eh, lad?"

"Yeah. It did."

"YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO BELIEVE THIS MALARKEY?!" Kikuko complained, "You're a loony, boy!"

Apparently, Kazuki told her the story about the Firefly Funhouse. But she wasn't buying it, at all. Kazuki knew, since it was a madhouse… but unfortunately, even Kikuko disagreed with this story.

"Hag, I'm serious! The building was right here!"

"Yeah-yeah… I believe you… Believe that you're a daft nut!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" He whined.

_Oh, boy… What a week. Am I really losing it? It was right here! What happened? And I was looking forward to scaring the britches out of the old hag! DAMMIT!_

He groaned, "I'm so fubar…"

She smirked, "Well, not to worry, lad. Since you showed me where it was… are you going to pay me in advanced for the favor?"

"Huh?"

"I believe that you said, last night, that if I go with you to see the Firefly Funhouse, you'd treat me to anything I want."

"What? But I neve-!"

Kikuko grinned, "Sorry, lad. A deal's a deal. Since you'd show me bupkis, I believe that there's a new video game that is coming out, tonight. And I so want to get it! So, Kazuki, me lad, you're buying it for me!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! COME BACK, FIREFLY FUNHOUSE! I RATHER WANT THE FIEND THAN BE WITH THIS OLD HAG!_

* * *

That night, Erza walked to the entrance of the Firefly Funhouse and said to the 4th wall, "Poor Kazuki. Sometimes a ninja like him should know better than to believe anything you'd hear. But that's okay. He's got good friends, they are. And Kazuki Araya, I hope he has someone to love and to care for… maybe the girl in blonde that sang her heart out to The Fiend… or that girl in black with the thunder… or that girl with the lewd thoughts in her head… or maybe the rabbit."

She nodded, "But who knows? He's got great friends, just like Bray & I have great friends like you."

She concluded, "And remember, my Fireflies… I'll _always_ light the way. And all _you _have to do is…"  
She hissed, "Let me in."

She waved goodbye, as applause was made, "BYE! BYE, YOU GUYS! Thanks for reading~!"

* * *

_We're really glad that you're our friends,  
and this is a friendship that'll never ever end!_

**_Firefly Funhouse_**

* * *

**_The End(?)_**

* * *

Myu was in her pink pajamas, as she said, "Whew… What a day. But it was extremely fun."

Fuu sobbed, "Fun? I want to forget that horrible day."

Myu smiled, "Come now, let's just forget our troubles and go to sleep."

She turned off the lights, and they went to sleep. Myu & Fuu snoozed in their bed, as everything was quiet. But as they were sleeping, a gray figure appeared from the darkness, from under the bed. It crawled up to the bedside, and leaned towards Fuu. It was Rambling Rabbit.

He said, "Thought you'd be rid of me, do you, Fuu baby? Glad you cared for me, sweetheart."

Fuu's eyes opened wide, as she gulped in fright, hearing a familiar voice.

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
